Jaunes Cousin
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Jaune was always known to be a nice guy. But, what happens when his foul-mouthed, weed smoking Cousin Zake comes over? RATED M for Mature Content, Lemons, Adult themes, ETC.
1. PROLOGUE WITH WEED

**(Some things, people will find offensive and downright dirty. But people, come one, this is all for fun!)**

The dance itself was pretty good... to say the least. Pyrrha was dancing with her crush, the loveable yet blind and kind of dorky Jaune. Ren and Nora were turning it up on the dance floor. Team Rwby was off somewhere in several different locations, none of which were even interesting.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud noise outside. Kind of like an engine, more specifically, a car engine. The doorway to the dance was blown away by a muscle car. Everyone, including the teachers, ran in the opposite direction of the car. The car stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and the engine cut off afterwards.

After the smoke cleared, someone came out of the car and sighed. He wore Green pants, Black Combat boots, Brown T-shirt, and Leather Black fingerless gloves. As well as a brown, leather jacket.

"Aw, come one. I JUST FINISHED PAINTING THE PIECE OF SHIT!" He shouted, giving the car a punch in the door, which dented by the way. Jaune came out of hiding once he heard that voice.

The man reached inside, took out a crowbar, and began to beat the car senseless with it.

"I. HATE. YOU. YOU. ARE. A. PIECE. OF. SHIT!" He shouted with every hit. Jaune walked in front of the car, trying to contemplate what he was hearing.

"Zake?" The man turned and dropped the crowbar at the sight of Jaune.

"JAUNEY-BOY." He shouted again, before running at him, and bear hugging him. Jaune was also lifted a couple of inches off the ground as well.

"Hey Zake, it's good to see you too." He grumbled as he was set down.

"The same to you, bro. Man, you look good." He looked up and down at Jaune. "Why the fuck are you wearing a dress man? Your not planning on getting dick, are you?"

"Wha- no! I wore a dress because I promised someone that I would if they didn't get a date."

"Dude, stop Arc swearing. That shit will get you into trouble, mark my words."

"Yeah, but I will keep my word."

"Ok, so if you Arc swear that you will give a man a blowjob, would you do it?

"..."

"Yeah, thought so." He said. Going to the car window, he smashed it before reaching in and pulling out a bottle and a small cup. In doing so, Glynda was looking at Jaune talking to this. She was about to walk out and give this man a piece of her mind if it wasn't for Ozpin stopping her.

"Let them talk. I would really like to see where this might go." Glynda muttered a curse before sitting down where she was.

Other students began to come out of their hiding spots as well.

"Jaune, who is this?" Pyrrha asked. Zake looked at her dumb founded.

"Oh, pyrrha, this is my cousin, Zake. Zake, this is Pyrrha." Pyrrha held out her hand and zake shook it.

"So, Jaune, how's Beacon. Are the girls what they said they are." He grinned, earning a face palm from Jaune and a curious look from Pyrrha.

"Are the girls the only thing you care about."

"Look Jaune, Imma give you a life lesson. Its every mans dream to shove their dick up a girls DMs. If their lucky, they have 2 girls. But, hey, your just angry that you haven't been laid yet." Zake chuckled as he held onto the bottle.

"You are so gross Cuz." Jaune muttered, while pyrrha looked flabbergasted.

"What, it's true. OK, different subject. You have any crushes here?" He asked, taking the cork off the bottle and taking a long sip.

"Yes, and her name is Weiss Schnee-." The second he said "Schnee", Zake spit all of the whiskey he was drinking onto Jaune.

After spitting the drink, Zake started coughing uncontrollably and quickly put the drink on the car before falling onto the floor and kept coughing.. To Yang, it was too funny because she started laughing.

"Ok. Ok. Lets take this back a step." Zake got up and and cough once more before sighing and put his hand on his head like he had a headache.

"You said Weiss Schnee. As in the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Industry?" He asked. Jaune slowly nodded and Zake just sighed before smacking him in his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Your talking crazy man."

"No, I mean I kind of like her."

" **SMACK"**

Jaunes cheeks were very red from the slaps.

"Dude, you cheeks make different sounds when their slapped.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah, like check it out."

 **"SMACK"**

 **"SMACK"**

 **"SMACK"**

 **"SMACK"**

"WILL YOU STOP." He shouted, making Zake grin in delight.

"Well, I'm sorry man but you were talking crazy bro."

"What is so bad in having a crush with Weiss?"

"MANY THINGS. That's like saying your the rat and you fell in love with a snake. That's like saying your a pussy and she's the dick and she is about to ruin you by shoving that fat thing right in you."

The entire ballroom occupants were red to the face by what he was describing. Except for Yang, who only laughed harder.

"Besides, she is out of your league. But, someone." He points to Pyrrha. "Actually wants to be with you."

"Who, Pyrrha?"

"No, the whore who I fucked last Tuesday. YES, PYRRHA!" He shouted.

"No, impossible. Pyrrha diesn't like me like that." Zake face palmed himself and sighed.

"I swear to all things holy, I will smack you again if you are this blind." Jaune just sighed.

"Why do people say that?! My eyes sight is fine!" Pyrrha and Zake both facepalmed at the same time. Zake heard footsteps in front of him. Looking up, he was met with a girl in an all white dress with white hair and Icy, Blue eyes.

"Excuse me, those things you said were quite rude."

"And you are."

"My name is Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company." Zake went wide eyed and looked at her up and down. He did it a second time.

"I expected more endowment." Everyone gasped at what he said. Weiss covered her chest.

"PERVERT!"

"I am not. I am only making an observation. But shit, I am right. Your chest look like a fucking brick wall. Like, there is nothing there. It's like you don't even have any tits at all." Everyone was left agape. This was the only person with enough balls to say those things to Weiss.

"I mean, your sister has more to show. Winter has some big tits that are size of Basketballs. Yours...well...are nothing at all."

Weiss scoffed before fuming and leaving the dance. Turning his attention back to Jaune, he chuckled when he saw his face.

"You know, the reason you never see me as much is because your mom put a restraining order on me, forcing me not to see you."

"Yeah, she told me because she said you were irresponsible."

"I am not irresponsible." Reaching in his Jacket, he took out a bong and match. Putting the match where it belong, he started to smoke what was in the bong.

Finishing, he coughed a few times and giggled.

"Yo, I swear, Weed is goooooooood." He started to laugh but ended up coughing instead.

"Dude, who is the mistress?" Zake asked, pointing behind Jaune. Turning his head, his skin went white when he saw who it was.

Glynda Goodwitch.

"Zake, she is not a mistress!" Jaune Whispered harshly.

"I'm sorry. But, if a woman is showing her Cleavage like that, wearing clothes like that, AND having a riding crop, she HAS to be a mistress." The very high Zake replied.

Now, all the men are in fantasy land. They were imagining Glynda showing her very large breasts and nipples. As well as her shaved (Hopefully) vagina, and she was showing them what she could do.

Glynda, now embarrassed and angry, used her magic to knock the ever so high Zack out.

"Jaune, is your cousin always this...Vulgar?" Jaune just shrugged and sighed.

"I am so screwed." He muttered as glynda gave him a look of anger.

 **FINISHED! I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a like, review, and follow for more!**

 **(There will be Lemons and adult themes, so strap in for that.)**


	2. Office Talk

**(A/N): HEY GUYS AND GALS, M4 here and thank you all so much for the nice reviews on Jaunes Cousin. They are all greatly appreciated. Please, if you have any ideas you would like to share, please PM me or leave it in the review section.**

 **NOW, LETS GET IT OOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**

 **(Some things, people might find offensive or downright dirty. But people, come on, this is just for fun!)**

* * *

Zake began to wake up. He felt like he smoked and drank too much before getting hung over at his friends place. Looking up, he was in a room and he was tied to a chair. In front of him was a desk and a large chair. His heart began to beat faster at the thought of who it might be.

"Listen man, I'm sorry. I meant to pay johnny the money soon. I just need-." He stopped when the chair spun around and in it sat an old man.

"Hey, old man. Why am I here?" Hearing the clicking of heels, he chuckled when another person came into view.

"Hello mistress, how you doing? I'm sorry but I don't have money on me. But, is there a free poll dance I should know about?" He grinned at the sight of her very upset face.

"One, I am NOT a Mistress." She sighed when Zake pouted and made the 'puppy eye' face. "And two, you are in a lot of trouble."

"Really? For what, may I ask?" Zake heard someone coming from behind him. When he came into view, zake could only laugh. In front of him was almighty James Ironwood.

"Hi Jimmy, how are you this fine day?" Ironwood gave him a cold stare.

"Well, I was having a nice day until you came along, Zake." The tied up boy sighed and muttered several curse words.

"Wait, James. You know this person?" The old man asked.

"Yes, unfortunately. Zake Sampson was arrested several days ago for hacking into Atlas intelligence and stealing several thousand lien from the Schnee banks." Ozpin looked surprise at what he said. To hack atlas intelligence, it has to take a very smart guy.

Zake doesn't look like a very...intellect person at all. More of a pot head and fuck boy.

"Hey, there was nothing there anyway! It was just some fucked up porn. For example: Clock wise rim job, Counter clock wise rim job."

"Zake, enough!"

"NO! It's like you want to see the tongue go the other way. And above all, there were chicks with dicks. CHICKS WITH DIIICCKSS. THATS FUCKED UP!" He shouted. Ozpin and glynda looked at Ironwood, who only sighed in return.

"That situation was dealt with. Now, I am going to take you back to prison." Ironwood snapped his fingers and 2 atlas guards came and pointed there rifles at him.

"Wait, don't take me to jail. I can be of use!" He said. Ironwood signaled the guards to lower their weapons.

"What use may that be for a pot head who is also a drunkard?" Ozpin asked.

"Look, I know that you have my cousin, Jaune Arc, in your school. I also know that he isn't the greatest fighter in your school but let me help him." Glynda was about to intervene but ozpin held up a hand.

"How can you fight? Your not even a.."

"Listen old man, I am a huntsman. I can fight and show jaune how to fight. I want to train him and nothing will stop me from doing just that." He interrupted.

Ozpin mentally sighed at what he was saying. He had to admit, Zake was right. While jaune is excelling in most classes, he is failing in combat class.

Getting up, he fixed his glasses and took a sip of coffee.

"Very well Zake. You can stay here and train your cousin. But, in a set of conditions."

"Conditions? Dude, we're not in a strip club, so I don't what kind of conditions your talking about." Ozpin facepalmed himself and sighed.

"These are my terms. One, if you live here, you will not have any sort of liquor or alcoholic beverage. 2, you will not have any sort of drug o-."

"NO, NOT THE WEED. PLEASE, I HAVE A MEDICAL CONDITION!" He shouted. Ozpin raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of medical condition requires you to smoke marijuana?"

"Reach into my right pocket. I have a prescription from my doc." One of the atlas guards reached in and pulled out a peace of paper. Ozpin read it and sighed.

"So, if you don't have your marijuana, you will have sex with any female that is in close contact with you?" Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's a medical condition." Ozpin went on his scroll and looked it up. His eyes went wide when he saw it.

"Wow, your right. He wasn't joking." Ozpin showed them what he saw. Glynda and Ironwood groaned.

"Very well. You may have access to weed, but only from the infirmary. If I find any other drug in your room, I will kick you out. Understood?"

"Yes, positive. But, before I go, Ironwood, you can do so much better."

"Wha-."

"Please, I see how you look at Blondie."

"I have no i-."

"Shut up. Imma give you some advice, MOVE ON. SHE DOES NOT FUCKING WANT YOU." He shouted.

"Ho-."

"Listen, she doesn't want you because you have a small penis. Your probably that type of guy who only shows a lot of power just to impress the girl because his dick is the size of my pinky. And guess what, it's pretty small." Ironwood was left agape.

"Your Dick probably smell like garbage, kind of like her pussy as well. Do us all a favor and stop, because the sad truth is, she doesn't WANT YOU!" He shouted the last part. Getting up, he cut his way out of his restraints and sighed.

"Now, I am going to visit my cousin. Ironwood, think about what I said and blondie, please, tell the old guy what you want because you are just desperate for his D." He said as he walked to the elevator and left.

 **DONE! Please, leave a like, Review, and Follow for more. PEACE OUT MY PEOPLE. KEEP CALM, CARRY ON, AND GET LAID!**


	3. Blue Balls

**Hey guys, M4 here and I am so sorry for not writing in a few days.**

 **I had to take a lot of tests and shit for school.**

 **But, whatev. I hope you have a good laugh for this chapter and I will talk to ya later.**

 **(Some things, People will find offensive or downright dirty. But people, come one, this is all for fun!)**

Waking up in his bed, Zake rubbed his eyes and yawned. Getting up, he looked down and smirked.

He forgot to wear any sort of clothes in his sleep.

Sighing, he walked to the bathroom and began to take a shower. After showering, he went to his closet and put on his uniform. Taking out his scroll, he looked at his schedule and cursed.

He had professor Port for his 1st period class.

Going out of his room, he made his way to the cafeteria. But, went back in his room to get his whiskey flask.

In the cafeteria, Teams RWBY and JNPR sat in their respective table, eating their food. Jaune sat across from pyrrha, reading another one of his comic books.

"Hey Jaune, do you like having your cousin here?" Ruby asked suddenly. Everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"Yeah, I do. Why?"

"Well...he's..."

"He is a big jerk and pot head, that's why were asking." The schnee heiress snapped.

"I find those things to be my most defining traits." A voice said. Everyone turned and just stared at the smiling Zake Sampson.

"Hey guys and gals, What's cookin?" He greeted as sat down next to jaune.

"Sit somewhere else, you pathetic boy." Weiss snarled. Zake just grinned and began to eat his food. Everyone sat in silence, considering that they did not really like him.

"Jaune, you still reading those comics?" He broke the silence. Jaune only nodded.

"Look, I admit, I am a bad person. But, hey, I love you like a brother Jaune and I just want to teach you to do the right things so you won't be me." He said as he got up and went to another table, leaving Jaune to think long and hard about him.

"OW, STOP, THAT HURTS." A girl shouted. Jaune looked up and his eyes narrowed when he saw the scene unfold.

Cardin Winchester, the biggest bully in the school, hurting an innocent faunes by pulling on her large, bunny ears.

"Atrocious, I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha mumbled. But, the table didn't notice a certain blonde knight walking towards the bully.

"Hey Cardin, leave her alone." The small knight shrunk and gulped when cardin got up.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it, Jauney boy?" He asked before grabbing jaune by the neck and lifting him up.

"Lets see just hoOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW" Cardin shouted as he was hoisted up in the air. Jaune was let go and he fell down. Looking up, he cringed at what he saw.

Zake, holding cardin up in the air, his hand dangerously crushing cardins Balls.

"Look, I am not gay. But, just saying, there is NOTHING there. Like, bro, are nuts the size of a blueberry or something?" He asked, tightening his old on cardins nuts.

"OOOOWWWW, OK OK OK, PLEAASEE STOP." He shouted, while everyone else was recording.

"Na, I will keep tightening my hold until you apologize to my cousin." He tighten his hold more. Every man in the room crossed their legs because they heard a loud *CRUNCH* coming from Cardins balls.

"OK OK JAUNE I'M SORRY. I AM SO VERY SORRY. BUT PLEASE MAN, TELL HIM TO LET GO OF MY BALLS BRO!" Cardin was now crying and his teammates ran off somewhere.

"Zake, let him go." He said calmly.

"Ok." Instead, he slammed cardin onto the floor head first.

"You could have loosen your hold on his nuts bro." Jaune said but zake shrugged his shoulders and left the cafeteria. But, Glynda Goodwitch came in with an angry look.

"Zake. My Office. Now." She snarled. Zake grinned and walked to her office. She then took out her scroll and dialed a number.

"Yes, It's me. Send a nurse to the cafateria for Cardin Winchester. Yes, but the wound is his scrotum. No, I do not know how big it is! Just send the nurse." She sighed and looked at Jaune.

"You better hope we didn't make a bad decision by letting your Cousin stay here or you and I are going to have a problem. Am I clear, Mr. Arc?" Jaune quickly nodded and she left.

Everyone turned to cardin, who has blood dripping down his pants and made a huge on the floor. He himself was passed in the crater Zake made from him.

 **DONE! I admit, it wasn't as funny as you expected it to be but hey, I was lazy. But, I promise next chapter will be more funny than this.**

 **Please Like, Review, and Follow for more. PEACE MY PEOPLE!**


	4. Grimm Class

**(Some things, people will find offensive or downright dirty. But people, come on, this is all for fun!)**

"Now, being a handsome huntsman in training, I slayed 36 beowolves, 8 nevermores, and several other grimm. Blah, blah, Blah." Zake was several seconds away from falling into a coma because of prof ports story. He had is head down on his arms.

Groaning, he checked the time on his watch. When he saw what time it was, he groaned and mentally cursed at port.

He had a full 45 more minutes in this class before it ends. But, the upside to this was the next and last class was Combat Class.

The thought of going against either Weiss or any other female brought a smile on his face. But, the smile disappeared when prof port started on ANOTHER story.

The class started 15 MINUTES ago! How the fuck can he still be talking with that donut of a belly.

"Zake, are you paying attention to the story?" The fat Prof asked. (Or at least that's what Zake calls him.)

"Uh, yes." He muttered, mentally begging him to go back to the lesson.

"Ok, so then tell me. How many grimm have I killed at age 19?"

 _WHAT KIND OF FUCKING RELEVANCE DOES IT HAVE TO THE CLASS?_ Sighing, he looked up and just growled.

"You killed 28. Now, can we please get back to the class?" He asked, holding the urge to curse that fat man out.

"Why? I believe that every one love-."

"OH MY GOSH, NO ONE LIKES YOUR FUCKING STORIES FAT ASS!" He shouted, sick and tired of hearing the story. Everyone gasped at what he said. Jaune just buried his head into a book.

"Look Shrimp Dick, No one likes your fucking stories. Your stories don't make any sort of fucking sense. Like, for example, how the fuck do you save a woman from a burning building while also fighting off 10 nevermores? Like, come on, the is total bullshit." Everyone stared wide eyed at him. Prof port just stood in shock but his face turned red in anger.

"What did you just say?" He asked, his anger clearly evident.

"I CALL YOU A SHRIMP DICK BECAUSE YOUR A FAT, UGLY FUCK THAT HIS STOMACH IS THE SIZE OF 8 FUCKING WATERMELONS. YOUR FUCKING DICK IS THE SIZE OF A SHRIMP. SHRIMP DICK! SHRIMP DICK! PORT HAS A SHRIMP DICK!" Zake shouted at the tope of his lungs. Port just stood there, his face getting redder.

"SO, STOP WITH THE PATHETIC ASS STORIES AND GET BACK TO TEACHING THE ACTUAL CLASS!" He shouted as he sat back down. Port took out his scroll and dialed a number.

"Glynda, have your office ready. I am sending a student over for disobedient behavior. Mhmm, I am sending him over now." He pointed at the door. Zake just chuckled, got up, and went to glyndas office. Again. Everyone looked at Jaune, who only buried his face deeper into his book.

 **DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please, Leave a like, Review, and follow for more.**

 **I do apologize for the short chapter. I was backed up and I kind of ran out of ideas to put in this chapter. But, next chapter will have more.**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Combat Class OF FAILURE

Hey guys, M4 here. I know you all were waiting for my next update for a while and I do apologize for the wait. But, it was WORTH IT! ENJOY!

 **(Some things, people will find offensive or downright dirty. But people, Come on, this is all for fun!)**

* * *

"Ugh, she finally let me go." Zake muttered as he made his way to his Combat Class. Ms. Goodwitch kept yelling at him for being "Rude" and being a "Degenerate". If he had been drinking, he would have whooped her ass.

But, instead, he left with a slap on the wrist and 2 hours detention. Making his way down the hall, he noticed Jaune entering the class as well.

Running to his cousin, he stopped when he noticed the Schnee heiress giving him a cold stare. Confused at her face, he went inside and sat in his seat. While everyone was walking in, he took notice of the weapons that each student had.

Weiss had her Rapier, Myrtenaster. Her weapon is a sword that has a rotating cylinder for dust cartridges. Her semblance is heredity glyphs that were passed down from her family.

He looked around the crowd of students and saw Yang and Ruby with there weapons as well.

Yang had her Shotgun Gauntlets, Ember Celica, and ruby had her Scythe. Crescent Rose.

Reaching into his pocket, he smirked at his weapon.

A deck of Cards and a large staff that can shape into a Scroll. You are probably asking yourself, "How the Fuck can a deck of cards and a poll be able to go against these students?"

Well, we were just getting to that.

"Class, please be seated." Everyone hushed up when Glynda addressed them. "Now, today, we will begin with..."

Zake, not paying attention to her speech, laid his eyes on her Large chest. Her arm under them as she spoke, He licked his lips as they would occasionally bounce a tiny bit.

His perverted mind went to other things as well, but before he could go to Fantasy Land, she called his name.

He stood up and waited.

"Zake, because you are such a "good person," you will fight Weiss Schnee." Grinning at her sarcasm, he saluted her with 2 fingers and walked onto the arena. He had on his clothes from the dance, but instead of his attire being dirty, it was clean now.

"Hey Ice Queen, how are you this fine day?" He grinned when she glared at him and got into her battle stance.

"How about we make a bet. If you win, you can cut my dick off. But, if I win, I can take one of you lovely ladies out for a drink. How's that sound?" She only narrowed her eyes as Glynda shook her head.

"BEGIN" Weiss charged at him with immense speed but stabbed at air. Zake had flipped over her and landed on his feet.

"Hey Ice Queen! Wanna see a magic trick?" Pulling out his deck of cards, he flipped a few in the air.

Weiss scoffed at him but noticed his eyes flickered purple for a moment. All of a sudden, he held his hand out and the cards zoomed straight to her.

Unable to block in time, the cards impacted her and exploded. She was sent flying through the wall of the arena.

"You ok pretty?" He called to her. Suddenly, An Ice crystal zoomed straight to him but he side stepped and it hit the wall behind him.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? DAMN, I THOUGHT I WAS FIGHTING A SCHNEE, NOT A BITCH." He chuckled when she charged at him once more, but this time, her blade was red.

Changing his scroll to his staff, he deflected her attack.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A BITCH!" She screamed as she casted her glyphs around them. Jumping up, she froze his feet and kicked him in his face. He flew back and hit a wall.

She smirked at him as he got out of the wall. But, what caught her off guard was him lifting up scroll.

"Damn Schnee, I didn't know Black was also your color." He said as he showed her what was on the screen.

Her Black panties.

Weiss' face flushed red, and her eyes were the size of Oval Plates. Her stance was off and she almost dropped her Rapier.

" **PERVERT!"** She screamed as she used her Time-Dilation Glyph to move faster as she took several stabs at him. He deflected each one with his staff since he turned it back from it's scroll mode.

"IMMA FINISH THIS." He grinned as he jumped up, twirled his staff, and slammed it into the ground. Causing everything on the arena floor to blow up in a purple light

Weiss screamed as they were both engulfed into the purple aura explosion.

As the smoke cleared, Zake was seen sitting on the ground, flask in hand, a card in the another.

"So, Yang, tomorrow, you and me are going drinking baby doll!" He said as he took a sip from his flask. Weiss, on the other hand, was on the ground, completely passed out.

Zake, being the generous man he is, poured the remains of his drink onto her face. Coughing and sputtering, she gasped for air and rubbed her eyes.

"The winner is Zake from Aura-WEISS SCHNEE!" Glynda gasped and so did the other students. Some held there breathe, others looks away, while some sent whistles to her.

"What's going on?" She said as she stood up. Everyone was red to the face, while some men (Mainly Jaune) had nosebleeds.

Looking down, she screamed.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOTHES?!"

* * *

 **(A/N): Hey guys, M4 here. I'm sorry for not writing in a while. I kinda forgot about this fic for a bit so I can focus on my other fanfics. But, I AM BACK BOOOYYYSSSS AND GAAAALLLLLSSSS. PLEASE, STAY TUNE BECAUSE YANG AND ZAKE ARE GONNA F-"**

 **Deadpool Enters and covers authors mouth.**

 **"Shut up bro. They don't have to know." He removes his hand.**

 **"Oh, yeah right. Well, see YA LATER!**


	6. Yang and Zake Do-The-Do

**(Some things, people will find offensive or downright dirty. But people, Come on, this is all for fun!)**

* * *

Well, the fight was pretty...damning. To say the least.

Apparently, the explosion that Zake caused some how disintegrated weiss' clothes. But, his excuse was that he didn't know that would happen.

Let's just say that weiss was able to get new clothes before shit really hit the fan.

Now, he was in Miss Goodwitchs' office...again...for what happened yesterday.

"Your are nothing but a disobedient child! Only Monty Oum knows what hell was in Ozpins head when he..." Zake, not paying attention, stared at her large chest as it occasionally bounced.

"ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?" She shouted as she swung at him with her riding crop. Zake immediately grabbed it before it made contact and pushed her back to the wall.

Glynda struggled but she found herself overpowered by the pot smoker. Once she was against the wall, she went wide eyed as his face was mere inches from hers.

His Emerald eyes stared at her, his breathe warm against her skin. She found herself blushing at him, her heart racing as he inched closer.

But, instead, he smirked and let her go.

"Never hit me with a riding crop, Ok?" He said as he left her to think of what she did.

Zake went back into his room, and decided to change his attire. Going into his closet, he got out his usual "Lets party all night long" outfit.

A black leather jacket with some cool designs on the back.

A white sweater and hood with a white long sleeve shirt underneath.

Blue jeans and Black boots.

Putting them on, he put the hood over his head and began to walk to RWBY's room.

* * *

Team RWBY sat in their room, waiting for someone to knock on their door. Weiss was upset at Zake for all the right reasons, but the team had to calm her down before he would actually rip off his manhood.

"This is a bad idea." Weiss muttered but it was clearly heard. Yang sighed.

"It's just for a few drinks. Besides, you lost and it was a bet."

"No, it wasn't! We didn't even shake on it!" She shrieked. Before the other 2 members could interject, a knock was heard. Ruby went, opened it, and gasped.

"Hey Zake, came to get Yang?" She asked. Zake nodded and smirked as she got up.

"Damn, you guys are acting like I'm taking her to her execution. It's just for a few drinks." Yang raised an eyebrow but smiled, and walked out of the door way.

"See ya later." He said as they both walked to the docks.

* * *

"Wait, you come here often?" He shouted at Yang over the loud, booming music. Yang and Zake agreed on going to Juniors Club for some drinks. So, right now, they were at the bar, sitting and drinking, while sharing some conversation.

"Yeah, I beat up the Owner, Junior, and he kinda let's me chill here!" She shouted back as she grabbed her Strawberry Sunrise and drowned it in one go.

"Damn, not bad. But, I can do better." He screamed as he poured Whiskey, Vodka, AND Rum into a tall glass. Smirking, he brought it to his lips and drank the entire glass.

"Top that?" She smirked before gesturing at the bartender to refill her drink.

 **Several minutes and drinks later.**

"So, Ah said that ruby that she CAN'T drink beer. HAHAAHHAHAH" Yangs drunk self laughed as she tried not to spill her 16th Martini. Zake and Yang were both drunk off their minds, and Zake was just playing around with her as well.

"Damn, I di *Hiccup* realize *Hiccup* you were a *Hiccup* Bad sister." He groggily stood up but fell down once his feet hit the floor.

"Ha, your stupid!" She cried and laughed drunkenly.

"C'mon, we gotta get back." He said as he stood up and kept his balance. Yang tried to stand up but fell on her face. He laughed as he helped her up.

"Let's *Hiccup* get a hotel room." He said as they both stumbled out of the club.

Since they were drunk, they were still laughing at each other as they signed in to the rusty hotel not far from the bar.

"Oooh, this is nice." She said as she drunkenly walked to the bed and sat down.

"It's...decent." He muttered but stopped when Yang started to take off her clothes. She slowly took off her Jacket, shirt, and lastly, her shorts. She wore nothing but a laced red bra and panties.

"You coming?" She asked seductively. Smirking, he walked over to her, and kissed her.

* * *

 **(LEMON CONTENT. IF YOUR NOT 16 OR OLDER, READ PASS THIS SHIT)**

He gently pushed her on the bed, and got on top of her. He kissed her again, but forced his tongue into her mouth. She moaned as their tongues intertwined with one another. They soon broke the kiss apart for air, as saliva dripped down.

"Give me more." She muttered. He kissed her again but this time with more force. As they were kissing, he unlaced her bra and let it fall off. He looked down and chuckled.

"They are really big." He said as he grabbed one and squeezed gently. She moaned again but louder as he began to suck on her right one.

"OH MY GOD, THIS FEELS GOOD!" She screamed as he kept on squeezing and sucking on her titties. Suddenly, he stooped, grabbed her underwear and tore it off. He liked his lips as her vagina throbbed a bit.

"What?" She spread her legs more. "Go to town."

Nodding, he went down and licked it from top to bottom. She moaned louder from the pleasure her Pussy was getting. He kept licking up and down until he stuck his tongue inside her wet pussy. She screamed at the sudden penetration of his tongue.

 _This feels so good! Don't stop!"_ She thought as her pussy was getting so much attention. After a few minutes, she felt her climax going up.

"KEEP GOING. I'M GOING TO CUM!" She screamed as she climaxed and sprayed her juices on his face. He stood up and began to take his clothes off.

"Good girl. Now." He unbuckled his pants, and let them down, letting his 12 inch dick come out.

"Come suck on this." She smirked, and grabbed his throbbing member. Giving it a few strokes, she licked the tip before putting it in her mouth. She kept going down until she stopped halfway. But, Zakes hands went behind her head and he forced her head to go down until his dick was all the way down her throat.

"Damn, you good." He said as she began to bob her head up and down. She also wrapped her tongue around his dick and sucked on it. She kept going until he moaned and filled her mouth with cum.

After she swallowed his load, he laid her down and spread her legs. Aligning his dick with her pussy, he slammed into her to hard. SHe screamed in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Tears were falling from her face.

"I'm a virgin. Just, take it slow." She said. Nodding, he rocked his hips back and forth slowly but when Yang nodded, he went faster. He grabbed her hips and kept slamming his dick harder and harder in her.

"OH GOD, FASTER!" She shouted.

"OK BITCH!" He replied as he went faster. She screamed in joy as he kept going. His dick going deeper and deeper into her folds.

After an 2 hours, he whispered in her ear.

"Yang, I'm gonna cum." She screamed.

"PLEASE, FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM. I'M ON THE PILL. PLEASE, JUST FILL ME WITH YOUR CUM!" He kept going faster and faster until he groaned and he came in her. His hot cum going inside her made her sigh in bliss. After a few minutes, he pulled out, and his cum spilled on the floor.

"You were good Yang. Maybe we could do this with Blake or weiss. Not ruby, cuz I am not a pedophile." She nodded and passed out from bliss. Zake smacked her ass before laying down and passing out as well.

* * *

 **(A/N): This was my very 1st lemon. Please, keep a level head with me on this. Some more funny stuff will come soon, so hang tight. PEACE!**


End file.
